My Hero
by TheMayze
Summary: LinkxOC- Lost, but never forgotten. Major fluff-factor, beware of nosebleeds. A gift for Plu-Plu-Pluie. Not really much to describe it, just go read and be happy!


LINK x PLUIE

Time for a oneshot trade! :heart: bwaaah. This is so derpy. I'm sorry for butchering your character Pluie OTL.

/

It was a boring day in Castle Town. Hyrule was in no dire need of saving, Ganondorf wasn't running around destroying the countryside, and all of the dogs were sleeping in the warm midday sun. Sprawled out on the grass was a young Pluie, only fourteen and shy as could be. She was a resident of Castle Town, her mother owning a surprisingly successful pottery shop.

Pluie despised the dogs lying beside her, for they scared away the cats, her only friends. Well, only except for Link. Dubbed 'The Hero' by basically everyone, Link had saved Her Highness, The Princess on numerous occasions, therefore saving the future of Hyrule. Zelda wasn't queen yet, for she had no suitor, apparently. Everyone knew, of course, that her and Link were destined to be.

Pluie, on the other hand, wasn't all that keen on the situation.

/

It was mid-evening now, and Pluie was still sleeping in the grass, avoiding everyone and everything. Kind of difficult, though, when you're right beside the gate to enter the town. In her dreams, Pluie swore she could hear a familiar horse neigh.

She sat up with a jolt, her short, jet hair sweeping out behind her.

"That was Epona!" she mumbled to herself, standing up and dusting off her black smock. Tight white leggings were on her legs, and she wore suede looking leather knee high boots. She hated the dresses that the other girls wore, so the guy's clothes were a standard for her.

"Which means that Link is around!"

Pluie glanced up at the sky, figuring that she had about two hours till the sun set, and dashed out of Castle Town, eyes averted from the guards standing on either side of the gate. Jogging lightly over to the top of the hill, Pluie looked out over the great grasslands. She could see all the way to Ordona Province, and the Gardens cast a great shadow out over the green grass. She could see Epona out in the middle, and the tawny brown horse galloped toward her. Pluie, unfortunately, couldn't see a rider on the horse's back.

"Hey, girl!" Pluie called out as Epona neared her. "Where's my 'Great Hero'?" Link had always hated it when Pluie teased him with the overrated nickname. Epona snorted, and gestured to a saddlebag attached to the worn leather saddle. Pluie opened the glasp and pulled out a roll of parchment, tied tightly with a green ribbon.

"Link," Pluie murmured, untying the ribbon and winding it around her wrist. She read the note carefully, recognizing the messy penmanship from many signs placed around Hyrule.

"_Dearest Pluie, _

_It has been a long time since I've last seen you, too long for my liking. I've missed you. Please do hop on Epona, she'll bring you to me." _

Pluie smiled a rare smile, rolling up the parchment and dropping it into the saddlebag once again. She tried to climb up onto Epona the regular way, but Pluie was waaay too short, so Epona acted like an elephant and got down on her front knees for Pluie.

After she was situated on the saddle and holding tightly to the reins, Epona whinnied loudly and bucked up on her back legs, Pluie holding on for dear life. Somewhere, far off in the distance, Pluie could hear what sounded like a flute play three faithful notes, then the same three. Epona took off like a shot, galloping in what Pluie could assume was the direction of the notes.

/

After a while of wind blowing through her hair and chilling her to the bone, Pluie could only hope that the stupid horse wouldn't be lost, and that they would be arriving soon. It would be dark in an hour, and Pluie had no idea where she was. Suddenly, Epona made a sharp turn, straight down a path lined with trees. Pluie basically flew right off the horse, and probably would have landed in the surrounding shrubs, had it not been for a pair of arms swooping up to catch her.

She landed swiftly, and could feel arms clutching her tightly, one around her shoulders and back, the other under her knees. She glanced up and caught a flash of dirty blonde hair, mostly hidden by a green hat.

Yes, Link had been there to save her.

He didn't really seem to notice Pluie, though. Link kept his gaze forward, walking father down the tree lined path, and Pluie studied his face with upmost curiosity. His jawline was strong, and his nose was cutely upturned at the end, a characteristic of all Hylians. Just like the pointed ears.

Link looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled handsomely. Pluie blushed and leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Link?"

The tall boy looked down with a look of confusion on his face.

"Where are we going?"

Link smiled, and looked back up. "You'll see."

Pluie blushed even more furiously, and kept staring at Link as they walked farther and farther into the dark woods.

/

"Alright, we've arrived!" Link announced when they had reached a bridge crossing a chasm. "Shall I put you down, my lady?" Link really could be arrogant sometimes. Since he didn't talk much, people didn't really know that, though.

Pluie scrunched up her nose and laughed. "Yes please," she said hesitantly. She loved being in Link's arms. She knew she would never be in danger with his strong arms holding her tight.

Link set the girl down, and she quickly adjusted her smock, smoothing it out.

"So. Link." Link turned to look at Pluie, who was walking over to the side of the bridge and looking down. "Where are we?"

"This is home," Link said softly, gesturing towards the opposite side of the bridge. "This is Ordon Village."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Long story. Now let's go!"

He grabbed Pluie's hand and jumped over the bridge, landing softly and gracefully on grass underneath him. Pluie, however, somehow ended up pointing straight to the ground, and Link swooped in to save her again.

"Sheesh, Plu, you've really got to stop doing that," Link laughed as Pluie straightened up, blushing furiously. He grabbed her hand again and started off, running off towards somewhere only he knew.

/

"Hey, Link!" a few people said, smiling at the boy as he guided Pluie through the village. "Long time no see!" Link only smiled and nodded, more focused on the girl trailing behind him than anything. Yes, this was his hometown, but right now he ha something more important to do than exchange pleasantries wih townsfolk.

After walking through the town and stopping only when Pluie nearly fell into the lake, Link finally made it to the place he wanted to be: the Sacred Grove. It had been a favorite spot of his ever since Ilia had shown it to him a few years ago, but Ilia was out of his life now. Now he had Pluie.

"Wow," Pluie whispered as Link guided her through the barrier of trees and into the light filled area. The sun was just beginning to set, and the sunset looked beautiful, reflected off of the pure water.

Link smiled. "I know, right? It's amazing. I always come here when I need to think about things." He started walking into the water, light emanating from the ripples in blue tendrils. The light in the area gave Link a yellow-y tone, and Pluie held her hand to her heart.

This boy, this amazing boy, had stolen her heart, and she had just now realized it.

"Um, Link-" Pluie started, but froze as Link turned around and started walking towards her. "You better not get me wet, or I swear to Nayru I'll-"

Pluie was cut off again by Link splashing her full in the face with water. He laughed, and grabbed Pluie around the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder and carrying her into the pond with him. The water wasn't deep, only up to Link's knees, but Pluie still wasn't wanting to get soaking wet. She flailed about on Link's back, kicking and slapping him weakly.

Finally Link gave up, and dropped Pluie into the lukewarm water. She shrieked and sat up promptly, ready to kick Link's handsome face in. He laughed and helped her up, pulling her close.

"Thanks for that, by the way," Pluie said sarcastically, laughing and smiling like crazy. It was unusual for her, to be so optimistic about things. Usually the satirical girl would have stomped off in a fit of rage, but today Pluie was quite happy with life.

"No problem, love," Link laughed back, pulling Pluie even closer. _Okay, player, _Link thought to himself, extremely nervous on the inside. _You can do this. If not, it will just destroy your friendship, and possibly your reputation. No pressure_.

Pluie made to move away, but Link held her close and tilted her chin up, staring directly into her steel blue eyes. "Pluie, I-"

Link was cut off by Pluie stepping onto her tiptoes (there really was a height difference) and planting her lips on his. His eyes flared open in shock, but after realizing that she loved him back, his confidence grew and he kissed back.

After a while of more snogging and drying off in the setting sun, the stars were starting to come out. Link gulped and dragged Pluie back into the middle of the pond, holding both her hands tightly.

"Pluie, I've loved you since the day I met you. You're an amazing girl, as shy and awkward as me. And I love you so much, so today I've decided to ask you something," Link said softly, meaning every word. Pluie gulped and blushed furiously, glancing away for a moment but then back to Link when she realized he was on the ground.

On one knee.

"Marry me?"

/

AN:

PLUIE I RABBU YOU

SO HERE YOU GO :heart:


End file.
